A major concern for both the home and the workplace is containing and holding wastes, refuse, and trash until permanent disposal. Trash cans act as containers for holding trash and other wastes that are produced in any typical home or office. Trash and garbage cans often employ lids and covers to contain the trash and its associated odor, to hide the trash from view, and to prevent the trash from contaminating areas beyond the lid.
Conventional trash cans have been improved over the years to make them more user-friendly, sanitary, and hygienic. For example, many trash cans are now provided with a foot pedal positioned adjacent the base of the trash can. The foot pedal is operatively connected to the lid by a link rod, so that a user can step on the foot pedal to open the lid of the trash can, thereby freeing up the user's hands to toss trash, or to change the plastic liner or bag that is used to line the trash can. Other trash cans have even provided an interior metal or plastic liner that fits inside the outer shell of the trash can, and which can be removed to be washed. However, these conventional trash cans still suffer from a number of drawbacks.
For example, the foot pedals on some of the conventional trash cans are noisy to use. In particular, stepping on a foot pedal of a conventional trash can often result in a loud banging noise as the lid is opened, and releasing the step on the foot pedal will also result in another loud banging noise as the lid slams shut under the force of gravity. These banging actions also result in wear and tear to the contacting parts.
Other problems are associated with the hinge assembly that hinges the lid to the outer shell of the trash can. In most conventional trash cans, the link rod extends through a portion of the interior of the outer shell, and then extends along a portion of the exterior of the outer shell adjacent the lid. As a result, the hinge assembly of most conventional trash cans tend to be quite large and bulky. A large and unwieldy hinge assembly makes it difficult to position the trash can at certain locations (e.g., corners, or against walls) in the house, and forces the manufacturer to use packing boxes that are larger than desired.
In addition, it is sometimes desirable to be able to remove the lid on a trash can and replace it with a new lid. For example, the lid may be damaged (e.g., the lid may get dented by objects), and it would be more cost-efficient to be able to salvage the outer shell of the trash can and merely replace the lid. Unfortunately, most conventional trash cans either do not allow for a pivoting lid to be replaced, or have hinge assemblies that make it very difficult and inconvenient to remove and replace a lid.
Thus, there remains a need for a trash can that overcomes the drawbacks identified above.